netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Knight
'Jason Knight '''is the protagonist of Death Sport series. Biggest Influences Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat), Guile (Street Fighter) Costumes Death Sport * Primary: Form fitting black shirt under black tactical vest, black combat pants, combat boots and gloves. Armed with a M1014 semi-auto shotgun * Secondary: Form fitting US Army ACU cam shirt under black tactical. vest, US Army ACU camo pants and black combat boots and gloves. Armed with SPAS-12 semi-auto shotgun * Alternative 1: Form Fitting Russian Gorod-1 camo shirt under black tactical vest, Russian Gorod-1 pants and black combat boots and gloves. Armed with a Saiga-12K semi-auto shotgun * Alternative 2: Form Fitting Chinese Type 99 woodland camo shirt under black tactical vest, Chinese Type 99 woodland camo pants and gloves. Armed QBS-09 semi-auto shotgun Bios Death Sport Jason was former Delta Force operator who is looking for revenge against Enigma for the death of his family. Causes she was improve to kill with Draugr. Jason will take down the evildoers in Death Sport tournament with his good allies. Gameplay He's the Master of Special Operations Combatives Program and Kickboxing. He haved some strength and taken on the operated the opponents as order to attack. Movelist Special Moves * Shotgun Blast: Jason fires his shotgun and hits the opponent with a buckshot. * Flashbang: Jason throws a flashbang grenade and turning his head away and shielding his ears. The detonation blinds and deafens the opponent for a free shot. * Roundhouse Kick: Jason delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponents face. * Don't Touch Me: The opponent will try to grab Jason but he'll shrug him off with an attack. Said attack will be either a headbutt to the face, elbow to the jaw, knee to the stomach or a kick to the shin. * Spinning Back Fist: Jason spins around and hits the opponent with a backfist. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * Shotgun Blast and a Kick in the Ass: Jason throws a flashbang at the opponent and it detonates, blinding and deafens the opponent. As the opponent tries to see, Jason walks up behind the opponent and fires a buckshot round at point-blank range. The shot tears a large hole in the opponents chest and Jason kicks the opponent in the ass, making him fall over, dead before the opponent hit the ground. * Military Beatdown: Jason first lands a series of punches to the opponent's face and chest. Then he kicks the opponent a few times in the stomach. As the opponent goes to their knees, Jason picks him/her up and then uppercuts them in the nose, causing the cartilage in the nose to pierce the brain. The opponent simply drops to the ground dead. Suicide * Grenade: A defeated Jason pulls out a M67 grenade and pulls the pin, pressing the grenade to his forehead. A couple of seconds later, the grenade detonates and Jason's head explodes. His headless body simply falls to the ground dead. Arcade ''Jason Knight/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A UH-60 Black Hawk comes into view and a fast rope is deployed. Jason ziplines down from the chopper and into the stage. As he touches down, he looks at his opponent and as the rope is detached from the Black Hawk, Jason says “Ready for this?” and gets into his battle stance. Victory Pose Jason simply looks at the fallen opponent and says “Didn't know who you’re fucking with,” before leaving the stage. The scene cutting to an unknown warehouse Jason is having a shootout with another one of Engima's groups, he yells “I NEVER REST UNTIL ENIGMA IS DEAD!” and fires another blast from his shotgun. Trivia * Stephen Dorff played Deacon Frost in the first Blade movie and voiced Jack Carver in Far Cry: Instincts and its remakes. * The first Killing Blow is named after some lyrics from Shinedown's "Sounds of Madness" * The second killing blow is based on the myth of killing a person by jamming the cartilage in a persons nose will kill them. It's mostly a Hollywood thing, but I can bend the rules here. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters